lost in the world of D
by sungmeena
Summary: ITS OK YOU SHOULD IN JOY ..ITS ABOUT d ofcourse and wait and see bhwhahaha.


Lost in the world of D

D…DDDDDDDDDDD. ……yeah I'm obsessed. Hopefully your not……or maybe you are?

Blah blah ……BLAH! NO ONE cares. Sorry my moments my….. THOUGHTS!

Any who….. you should enjoy bye…

D'S RIDE

D ……he walkes he hardly talks …he's just …D….OK . he arrived at this place called the

Zumaki temple. With his horse and left hand. D greeted them by saying…."i am D the hunter

Who are you?" D said. "I am zena . I'm glad you are here ….D . you are here fore a mission

There's a a a a a… um…. a vampire on the loose . you must catch and bring him back…"

Zena said. "Where can I find him?" D said.

"Over the horizon. What ever you do don't walk tward a blinking bright light."

Zena said . "the payment is 50 million ..if you fail 20 million. D walked away and left."

THE ADVENTER

"Lets see its sun light its hot ….you don't want to go through this again hmmm…..HEAT SYNDROM.

Must I say it again …do you remember what happened last time …with your thick headed self.

You don't listen child." Yelled left hand " I'm not a child cause I know what I'm doing ….you'll under stand."

said D

" NO… what you don't under stand is that you are crazy. You have heat syndrom …..lets review.

1: you are freaking crazy. You are the type of guy that jumps over sand

mantis.

2: you are the type of guy that walks around in the heat Dersert all day.

3: Let me get this out once and for all…YOU are the guy that's walkes

around in the desert wearing…BLACK!!!! Can I get an amen?

I mean what are you deaf…or do you just like getting on my freaking nerves

… don't answer that." Continued left hand. "Exactly." Replied D

"Uhg!!!…." was left hand's exasperated reply to D's very…blunt answer.

" If you don't understand that I have another example…..its like you sit in a classroom

The teacher tells you to get up ….and you just sit there like you do ….NOW

Propped up on the horse ." left hand said loudly. " I finish the job's that's all that matters"D said… as if he did not care. " that's it you need a person or who ever to beat the truth

Out of you. Like that Marria girl she was fun and your no fun at all.

She completed you." " I am not a horse riding thick headed idiot. I hunt night and day

That's all." Replied D. " oh that's not all you know you do more then that. you can count one

As not listening . well I tried." D walked in to rest stop and gave his horse water. He walked in

A resting post and got water. He found a bright light shining . " hey she told you to stay

Away" left hand told D . " D walked three steps tward it then took three steps back.

D stoped and started gagging for air .

" see I told you .you don't listen you know you have heat syndrom now go berry

your self ." left hand commanded him. One second later this long vine pulled D'S

neck back and D tried to reach for his sword ………..BOOM! D sliced the vine

and rided to safety . he rested for a while till it was cooler. Then D got on his horse

and finished the rest of the journey.

THE RELEASE

Soon it was night . D looked up at the sky . " you were so close to dye today but

I hope you don't . now I know you have feelings very deep feelings … but you are the kind

That won't dye cause you don't age. But that's a different story . … you may know or not know

What this means but….things come and things go. Some things happen and they don't.

The point is be your truly self don't be nobody else . cause age is not a difference it's a cycle

Weather you're a vampire or not age is not a difference." Left hand told D. " I am not only

A vampire but not only a hunter.

I am a dohn peel .i can't make a difference even if I try.

i don't belive you cause I can't change in any way" . next morning D and his crew

set off to finish the mission. " do you have any idea who this vampire is?" left hand asked.

" ……………no" D said . " he might be good as you ..you better watch your self." Left hand said.

" Don't worry." D said .. "I'm going to find what I'm looking for." D SAID. " HAHAHA.. and what

would that be? Left hand asked. D did not answer. He just ignored him. " oh the silent treatment

hmmm." Left hand just gave up trying to get to him.

TO BE CONTINUED

GO AHEAD FLAME ME I DON'T CARE .. cause you weenies can't be talking. bye


End file.
